For mature communication networks and/or communication technologies (e.g., the traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN)), there is a relatively small probability that a newly activated service and/or service change does not work correctly the first time. However, for some newer communication services and/or communication technologies (e.g., voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)), the likelihood of communication services working fully and/or properly when initially provisioned and/or configured may be relatively less than for a more mature communication server and/or technology.